Dark Knight's Inception: Phillipa Cobb or Harley Quinn
by It's A Schnauzer
Summary: Phillipa is all grown up now and she hates her father's guts for what he did to her mother but all she was able to do was tie him up to a chair, but that was before she moved to Gotham City and fell in love with the Joker; now she changed her name to Harley Quinn and she's thirsty for her father's blood. Can Dom save his daughter from herself before it's too late? (Part 3 is up!)
1. Chapter 1

Now please remember that I'm still working on this story and at any time I might go back and change something. If there is anything I need to work on please, in a nice way, let me know. Well I hope you like my story and I hope you like my ideas. Enjoy!

…..

Chapter 1. Phillipa Cobb is dead!

Dom groaned as he slowly woke up tied to a chair and slowly looked up at a young towheaded woman who was staring at him right in the eyes and softly whispering "Daddy…Daddy it's me…Daddy…Where's mama daddy?" Dom squint his blurry eyes and looked up at the woman again as he tilted his head and asked "Phillipa…Is that you?" "My name is Not Phillipa anymore dad!" The woman angrily replied with a sneer.

"Phillipa…Why are you doing this? Why am I tied up to a chair?"

"Isn't it obvious? You killed my mother!" Dom stared and lightly shook his head in shock as his own flesh and blood yelled in his face "I hate you! You're a murderer and I hate you! I know what you did all those years ago. You taught me everything about Inception and dreams…and then I founded out that you caused James and my mother to jump out of a window because you went too far with Inception!"

"How did you know about this?! It was an accident sweetie…James forgave me because he understood that I didn't want Mal to kill herself; and I told her all about Inception so many times that I can't even remember the number, but she just would not listen to me…She became insane and killed herself…It was not my fault sweetie."

"Don't you dare call me sweetie! I do not care about what James thinks about the whole 'Mommy jumped out of a window because of daddy' situation. All I really wanted to tell you is that I'm all grown up now and I don't need you anymore! I have a job now as a psychiatrist, I thought it would be the perfect job for me since I wasn't able to help mom. Oh…And one last thing before I leave you here all tied up until someone comes to get you…I had my name legally changed so that nobody will ever know that I'm your daughter. My name is now Dr. Harleen Quinzel, M.D. Phillipa Cobb is dead just like Mal Cobb!" And then she stormed out of the room and left her father there in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. New Joker of Gotham

A few months later it was all over the news, both men and women talked about the new Joker of Gotham City. Dom couldn't help but to get tears in his eyes as he flipped through all the news channels and saw the same subject on each and every one of them. News reporters saying "We all thought that we were safe now that the Joker has been killed by the Batman, but researchers say that someone new has been causing trouble throughout Gotham City. Researchers say that the person is a young woman who used to be a psychiatrist; the young woman has been seen carrying guns around and making threats that she wants to do everything that the Joker has done; mostly she's said that she wants to get back at her father for mentally abusing her mother. The young woman has been identified to be Dr. Harleen Quinzel, M.D. a psychiatrist who has been working at the Arkham Asylum where she met the Joker and became intimately close to him. The young woman still hasn't been arrested yet and she was last seen wearing clown makeup and a jester costume and yelling at everyone who comes near her to call her Harley Quinn." Suddenly Arthur knocked on the door and asked "Cobb are you in here?" Dom quickly turned off the TV as Arthur walked into the apartment.

"Who else knows about this?" Dom asked

"Pretty much everyone." Arthur replied and then he continued "Hey don't worry about it…I've known your daughter since she was a little girl, she wouldn't really kill or hurt anyone."

"That's easy for you to say; you're not the one who untied me from a chair."

"You know it's really stupid how all these news men say that the Batman killed the Joker; the Batman can't kill anyone and neither can Phillipa." Arthur told Dom as he shook his head

"Look I don't care about those stupid Batman and Joker guys! I just want my daughter back that's all I care about!" Dom yelled as he tried to hold back the tears in his eyes

"I got us some tickets to go to Gotham City tomorrow; I'll be here to pick you up around six in the morning." Arthur told him as he slowly walked out the door and left Dom there thinking to himself 'Why Phillipa? Why are you doing this?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Phillipa almost wishes everything was back to normal

"Commissioner it's time for your check-up." A young blonde haired woman said as she opened the door.

"Alright." He replied as he got up from his chair and grumbled as he slowly walked into the dentist office.

"Please have a seat." A man told him as he washed his hands.

"I must say I really hate these check-ups; if it wasn't for the law saying that I had to get this done I probably wouldn't be here." The Commissioner grumbled to the man who he thought was the dentist.

"Oh come on now commissioner, what in this miserable world is better than a nice big pretty smile!" The man turned around with a huge drill in his hand laughing psychotically as he pinned the man down to his chair. The commissioner realized that the man was the Joker and started screaming as Harley a.k.a. Phillipa stuffed a piece of cotton in his mouth.

"How bad is it Dr. J?" Harley asked The Joker as her stomach started to get queasy to the thought of knowing that he was going to disfigure his face completely.

"Not good I'm afraid…Looks like we're going to get rid of all his teeth!" The Joker laughed and put the drill right next to the commissioner's forehead. Harley looked away just when the Batman jumped through the window and started attacking the Joker. She quickly grabbed a can of laughing gas and hit Batman as hard as she could. The gas started to come out of the can and Batman started to cough as Harley chuckled "That was a real gas wasn't it Mr. J?"

"I get the punch lines around her got it!" The Joker yelled as he grabbed on to Harley's jester hat and then he pushed her away as she nod her head in agreement.

After Harley and the Joker escaped the fight, the Joker started writing down plans on how he wanted to kill the Batman. Harley came out of the bedroom wearing a silky, skimpy red nightgown and tried to get the Joker to take a break from working and spend some time with her. The Joker did not like Harley interrupting him and he kept pushing her away, but Harley did not want to take a hint and eventually got kicked outside with the guard dogs. Harley couldn't help but to stop and think about what she was doing; in a lot of ways she wished she didn't commit the crimes with the Joker. She missed the times she was with her grandfather, but she never liked how her dad was always there with them. She missed her mom more than anything; she missed the times when her mom would read a bedtime story to her every night. But every time she thought about this she kept getting more and more upset at her dad.

"If it wasn't for that Batman me and my Pudding would have been married by now! And if it wasn't for my dad I would still have a mom and I wouldn't be sleeping in a cold, dirty doghouse! I know I'll get rid of Batman myself that way my Pudding will love me and marry me and then I will have my own kids and a family again! And then I'll have my Pudding will teach my dad a lesson for me once and for all." Harley said to herself as she squeezed into a cold, dirty dog house and snuggled up next to one of the dogs.


End file.
